Sunrise, A Twilight Fanfic
by BrokenBoneWorld
Summary: Bella is once more thrown into danger, and must convince Edward to turn her.  Takes place After Twilight, so it's like New Moon and Eclipse never happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi All! This is my first Fanfic ever. Twilight or not. I love reviews, and constructive critiscim is great! Standard disclamiers apply. I own nothing, not a perfect hair on Edward's perfect head. Sunrise takes place after Twilight, so it's like New Moon and Eclipse never happened. Thanks for reading!_

_----------------------------_

Even after all these months, I still wasn't used to his perfection. We were sitting on his couch, in front of the T.V. I was so absorbed in his liquid amber eyes, that I couldn't even hear whatever was on. I was completely content to just stare into his eyes, that I didn't realize how much time was passing. It was only Emmett stomping into the room and scoffing loudly. "You guys are SO cheesy! And Bella, your curfew's in 10 minutes."

"Crap." I said under my breath. There was no way I could get home in time. I took my old truck to the Cullen's, and I was afraid that if the engine was pushed past 60 one more time, it might explode.

"I'll give you a ride." Edward murmured to me.

"What would I do with my truck?"

"Never mind. We'll just have Esme call Charlie." He called Esme down to the room and had her call Charlie.

"Hi Charlie, this is Esme, Edward's mother. Well, I just wanted to call and tell you that we took Bella out to dinner tonight, we took the entire family. See, its Carlisle's birthday, and we hadn't been to the city in a while, so we drove to Port Angles. There's this cute little Mexican restaurant called Torrero's. The waiter heard as talking, and before we knew it, they were singing to him, and giving us all free dessert. We just lost track of time. Anyway, I just hope Bella won't be in too much trouble." I could practically hear Charlie melting, reacting to the sound of her glorious, and more importantly, utterly believable voice.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'll be sure to tell Carlisle you said so." She hung up the phone. "Well Bella, I just bought you half an hour."

She was gone before I had a chance to thank her. I sunk back into the couch. It turned out that we were watching 30 Minute Meals.

"Ugh. Change it, please, I can't stand Rachael Ray." Edward smirked and changed it to CNN. I just spent the rest of my time curled up against his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened up the door and found Charlie asleep in the Lazy Boy. The sound on the T.V. was booming, but I could barely hear it over Charlie's rumbling snores. I prodded at him for a moment, trying to get him to wake up, but I did not succeed. Giving up, I turned off the T.V. Not altogether surprisingly, that woke him up.

"Hey, I was watching that." He said groggily.

"No, you weren't. You were sleeping. Now go to bed before you hurt your neck." I still hadn't gotten over my role of being the parent. He obeyed, and went to bed, but grumbling all the way.

When I had gotten out of the shower, I went into my room to find Edward sprawled out on my bed. He sat up at my entrance, and opened his arms, welcoming me to sit on his lap. I eagerly went to sit on him. I would be so content to just sit there, for all eternity. To spend forever with him, by him… It was my idea of heaven.

I sat there, just imagining it. Edward, sitting next to me. Only, I was different. I was gorgeous. And pale, with amber eyes, exactly like my soul mate's. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize that Edward was becoming restless, like he knew that I was thinking, but had no idea what I was thinking about.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking. It still drives me crazy, not knowing." He pleaded with me. I was reluctant to tell him. He hates to know that my deepest desire is to officially become one of the Cullens.

"I want to spend forever with you. I don't want to have to leave you. Ever. Whether it's tomorrow or 60 years from now." I felt his muscles tense at my words.

"Please tell me why you won't keep me. Why you won't change me. It's what I want, and I know that some part of you wants it too." I couldn't look at his face. His eyes would be either furious or pained, I knew that much. I was almost in tears with my desperation for answers. It was hard to hold them back and keep all the emotion from spilling into my voice.

"I won't do that to you. I will not condemn you to a world of nothing but darkness and thirst." His voice was jagged with emotion too, though he was trying to hide it from me. Did he still not understand? Was he still oblivious to the fact that I would do anything for him? That an eternity of darkness and yearning for blood was nothing as long as he was by my side?

"Edward, I don't care about that stuff, as long as I have you."

"You don't know what it's like. I would give anything to become human for you, so that you wouldn't have to give up your life, your humanity." His voice was so filled with desperation, and he was all but pleading with me to stop wanting to become a vampire. Yeah, like that was ever gong to happen.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. You're not going to change, and that is the end of it." The velvet voice had turned hard and final, telling me loud and clear that he was not going to be persuaded tonight.

"If you think that I'm giving up, you don't know me very well."

"I know you well enough to know that if you don't go to bed soon you will crabby in the morning." And with no further ado, he lifted me with one arm and tucked me under my comforter. "Goodnight, my Bella, I love you." He started humming my lullaby and I felt my eyes drifting closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang throughout the miniscule campus. Edward picked up my book bag and flung it over his shoulder. He freed his hand so I could hold it. We walked over his silver Volvo, and waited for Alice to make her way to us. In a matter of seconds she was in sight, and much too soon to be normal, she was sliding into the backseat.

"Bella, must you always wear that sweater?" She nagged. Alice was a perfect girlfriend, she was good for almost anything girly, and had the unlimited funds to supply a shopping spree more often than needed, not to mention a spa trip almost every weekend. Not that I ever let her do stuff like that for me.

"I know for a fact that you have at least two others that would match the shirt you're wearing, because I bought them for you. Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"I dunno, maybe not develop a complex over my looks." I teased. She smiled and leaned forward to turn up the volume on the Coldplay CD that was on, and started singing to it, her melodic voice winding through the notes, an octave higher than the singer's.

I didn't bother to call Charlie anymore to tell him that I was at Edwards's house. It was expected. However what was not expected was for the silver cell phone in Edward's pocket to start ringing just as we pulled up to the driveway to his house. What was even more unexpected was Charlie's voice to come out of the receiver once Edward had picked it up.

"Bella?" Charlie asked after Edward had handed the phone over to me.

"Yeah Dad, It's me." His urgent voice had me worried. Charlie never used the phone, let alone to call Edward's cell.

"Renee has been calling non-stop, and leaving message after message, begging for you to pick up. It sounds like an emergency. You had better call her."

"Mom has? But I talked to her a couple days ago." I usually talked to her about once a week, and E-mailed her every few days.

"I don't know what it was about, but it sounded pretty important."

"Okay, thanks Dad." I said before hanging up. Edward turned to me, his brow furrowed, worried.

"Is everything okay?" He said.

"I really don't know." I replied after he had opened my door for me and helped me out. After we had gotten situated inside the living room, I opened up the phone and dialed the number of my old home.

"Hello?" My mother's familiar voice greeted. I noticed that it sounded different, like she had been crying, but not sobbing. It also sounded unbelievably happy, and immeasurably excited.

"Hey Mom," I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't sound like she had broken any bones or been otherwise injured.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, you will never believe the news!" She was now talking quickly and her voice was getting higher with each passing syllable. I could hear her grin in her voice.

"Okay, so I've been feeling kinda sick lately,"

Why in the world would her being sick make her excited like this?

"After it didn't go away for a few weeks, I went to a doctor. He ran a few tests, and guess what?" If she didn't calm down only chinchillas would be able to hear her.

"I'm pregnant!" She shrieked. She then started giggling uncontrollably.

After a few minutes of silence on my part and laughter on hers, she calmed down.

"Bella? Bella, honey, are you there?" I cleared my throat. I had gone hoarse.

"Yeah, Mom I'm…I'm here."

"Isn't this great news? Given, a little unexpected, but…great nonetheless…right?" I could hear her cheeriness falter, and fade.

"Mom…Is right now really a great time? I mean, I'm not there to help…"

"What are you implying, Isabella?" Her voice was now completely devoid of any happiness, and had grown cold. Her using my full name was never a good sign. "That I won't be able to do it without your help? Because I've done it once before. Or have you just forgotten that I raised you. Anyway, I just thought that I shouldn't tell you over the computer." I heard the soft _click_ of the phone being hung up and realized that I had been holding my breath. I exhaled.

What was she thinking? She wasn't ready, not at all. It would be a strain, even if I was there. But I wasn't. It was only Phil and her, and despite what she might think, she didn't raise me by herself. I was one when she had left Charlie, so he had been there for the newborn months. After we moved to Phoenix, we had lived with her parents until I was three, and within five minutes of their house until I was seven. Then her sister moved close to us, and I practically lived with them until I was twelve. And I had been a well behaved child.

A new baby would be completely different. Phil would be away at his games, and my grandparents had already died. My Aunt Sheri now lived in Oklahoma, and I was in Forks. How could she handle this? My mother, who had forgotten me at the mall, or locked her keys in the car, or let picking me up from school slip her mind, take care of a baby by herself? I loved my Mother, but she just wasn't responsible enough. _She wasn't responsible enough_. She was flaky, and flighty, and forgetful. I couldn't help but having a bad feeling about, try as I might to trust that she could get though this without damaging that baby too much.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. He brought me out of my trance. "What's going on?" He liquid eyes were heavy with worry.

I laughed once. "She's pregnant. She's pregnant, and… and she's my mother. And unless she's changed drastically in these months, she won't be able to handle it. Renee is going to be so overwhelmed, and Phil's going to be traveling, and she's going to be alone." I sighed and put my head in my hands. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Do you want to go see her?" he asked. How did he know? How did he know, when I didn't even know that I needed to see her. I nodded.

"I just need to talk to Charlie first. Can I go back to Charlie's?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Charlie was stunned. "She's pregnant. Wow."

Edward was sitting next to me on the couch, holding my hand. Charlie was sitting in the Lazy boy across from us.

"The thing is Dad, um…I need to go see her. To talk to her. Is that all right with you?" I still technically needed his permission since I wasn't eighteen for another few weeks.

"Yeah, of course. What about school?" He asked, worried.

"I'll have Alice collect all my work." And have her do it all. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Why can't Edward collect it?" Charlie asked. Crap. He was going to difficult about Edward coming.

"Because, Dad, Edward is going to be with me." I stared into his eyes, determined.

"If you'll excuse the interruption, Chief Swan, I think that it would be much safer for me to travel with Bella. Of course, if you would prefer her to go alone I would completely understand."

What? He wasn't going to have me go to Arizona alone, was he? Of course not. It was outrageous. Knowing my luck, I would probably bring the plane down. More importantly, several weeks without him by my side would kill me. I doubt I could handle it.

"Of course you can't go with her!" He shouted.

I stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "I need him to be with me, and considering his family is buying the tickets, it would be a little rude not to invite him, don't you think?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat next to me on the plane. His arm was around me, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder.

"Talk to me about something. Something random, something unimportant. Please?" I pleaded. I needed something to take my mind off the coming conflict with my mother.

"Umm…Mike is contemplating asking Jessica out again. His thought process is 'If I can't have Bella, I'll have her best friend'. I'm actually starting to feel a little bad for her. Even though she is quite average, she deserves better than to be considered settling."

"Well, she's always liked him. At least that'll help to have him of my back."

"Yes. If he doesn't back off, I might do something that I won't regret at all." He smirked.

I tapped my finger to the tip of his nose. "You would never do that. You're too good a person." He raised his eyebrows at my comment, but didn't remind me that he wasn't a person, and that he had murdered many human people. We talked for the rest of the flight, until the plane landed in the middle of the night, so we could find a suitable rental car, without drawing attention to my shimmering boyfriend.

He held my hand in the cherry red Honda Fit, with extra dark tinting. We pulled up to Renee's house at seven'o'clock in the morning. She would just now be getting up.

It was overcast and about 65 degrees out, which I considered a good sign, though Renee would consider it unreasonably cold. We walked up to the door that I had entered a few months before, only I was alone, and facing my death. Edward gave me a small smile and knocked on the door.

Renee answered the door in a fluffy pink bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Hi mom."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry! I am completely incompetent when it comes to navigating this site! Some of you pobably got, like 12 e-mails telling you I updated. I got it fixed though! It is actually a new chapter now!_

_Once again, I own nothing, except a huge bowl of candy sitting in my lap right now!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"What are you doing here Bella? Does Charlie know you're here?" She sounded concerned, not like she hated my guts, which was a good sign.

"Of course Dad knows I'm here." There was a ball of nervousness settling itself into the pit of my stomach, and by the feeling of it, it was staying for a good while.

Her expression changed, and she now looked reproachful, almost cold. Maybe she did hate my guts after all.

"I just wanted to see you, mom. I didn't like the way we left things." I put on my best face, and tried to make my tone repenting. I could see her crumbling at my puppy-dog eyes, trying to resist, but failing miserably.

"You could've just called, you know." She said, now much more warm. I think it was just her seeing me not covered in plaster, and bruised almost beyond recognition that made it so easy to get her to forgive me.

"I also wanted to see you. I missed you, mom." Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a small supportive smile.

"Oh, Bella!" She said. "I missed you too!" I was aghast when I realized that her eyes were filling with tears and her voice was all choked up. She pulled me into an awkward hug, since I was still clutching onto Edward's hand. Before I knew it, she was crying onto my shoulder, her whole body wracked with sobs. I looked frantically at Edward. He mouthed "Comfort her!" and relinquished my hand. I started rubbing soothing circles onto her back, and _shhing_ her.

After many minutes, a ruined blouse, and a cramped up right arm, she let go. She looked terrible. Her face was blotchy, and she had black mascara rivers on her cheeks.

"Sorry. Hormones." She muttered. "Oh." She had spotted Edward. "You brought a friend." I nodded, blushing a delicate shade of pink. They had become acquainted earlier in the year, mostly when I was unconscious, so I was unaware if she detested him, or if she thought he was absolutely wonderful. Of course, it would be quite difficult to hate Edward. Especially if you were female.

"Hello Edward," She said with a smile on her lips. Apparently, she liked him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dwyer." He said, eternally polite.

"Oh my! Look at us standing out here in the freezing cold! Come in!" She ushered us into my childhood home. It looked completely different. The walls had changed color, from an off-white tan to a bright yellow. More pictures had been put up. Mostly of Phil, with the occasional team shot. On the mantle their wedding picture took the place of honor, with Phil's singed catchers mitt on its left, and a baby picture of me on its right. All the furniture had been rearranged, and they had gotten a new couch. The only thing that hadn't changed was a picture of the two of us, at the beach the summer before high school. It was hanging above the mantle, just on top of their wedding picture.

"Sit down, Bella. I want to talk. I want to catch up."

After a thoroughly exhausting, long weekend, several intense conversations, and even a few light ones, I was on my way home. My head was pressed up against the Volvo's window, and I was tired enough to fall asleep like that.

If it wasn't for a nagging sense that something was wrong, I would be asleep.

It had kept me up the entire flight, and the drive back to Forks. I had annoyed Edward to no end with my being pensive, and not telling him what I was thinking about. But I didn't want him to think I was being paranoid.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe I simply couldn't be content with what I had. But I _was_ content. At least I had been before my mother had dropped her bombshell. I sighed loudly. My mother and her news.

We had reached an unspoken agreement. I wouldn't talk about her inability to raise this child on her own, and she didn't hate me for forever.

As I thought back on my time in Phoenix, I had this strangest feeling.

It was like sending the night at a friend's house for the first time. You're a guest, so you are polite, clean up after yourself, and sit on the edge of the couch, when forced to sit. It felt like I was staying at a hotel. It wasn't home.

Despite the fact it had been home for seventeen years of my life.

Now my home was the Cullen's and Charlie's house. The Cullen's house more than anything. It was my sanctuary, where I didn't have to censor myself, or use code words. They were my family. I would be comfortable almost anywhere they were.

We pulled up to my house as the C.D. ended. He was around the car in the blink of an eye, and was opening my door. He pulled me out and into his arms. I stayed there for a moment, relishing in the feel of his cold stone arms enveloping my body. It was amazing how his touch took away any feeling of unease or discomfort. He let me go, except for my hand, and walked me up to the door. I opened it and saw Charlie sitting on the couch, staring at us. A slow grin spread across his face, and he got up, walked to where I was and gave me a tight hug.

"Hey Bells! You have no idea how much I missed you. Even pizza after a long weekend was getting old." He even looked a little pleased to see Edward.

Well, he didn't look completely dismayed to see my boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go unpack, and then I'll come down and fix dinner. Maybe that stroganoff you like so much."

"Oh, thanks Bella. Well, I won't keep you." And with that he turned back to the T.V. to watch his baseball game.

I went toward the stairs and motioned at Edward to have him follow me. Charlie didn't even notice, he was so immersed in his game. Edward obediently came up after me, making no noise whatsoever. I threw my duffel bag onto my bed and dumped the contents out. I hadn't even bothered folding. I had gone through all of the outfits I took, half of my wardrobe, in the four days I was there.

Edward helped me by tossing it all into my hamper. I laid back on my now clear bed. I was so tired…

"Bella?" Edward murmured.

I opened my eyes. His glorious face was inches from my own.

"What's wrong?"

I forced a smile.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I knew he would be able to see straight through my lie. Anyone could, I was that bad a liar.

"Bella…" He raised his eyebrows. Then he started to dazzle me. His eyes became liquid and I knew trying to resist would be futile.

"It's not home anymore. It felt like staying at a strangers house."

He lied down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"It's Okay. My home is where you and Alice and Esme and the rest of them are."

"We all love you. Any one of us would do anything for one another."

"Can I come stay the night at your house tonight? I need to feel like I'm home."

"Of course you can. We'll sneak out after Charlie falls asleep."

I went down to start fixing dinner. It turned out we didn't have much of anything. Although mysteriously we had everything needed for tacos.

"Hinting at anything, Dad?" I called to him from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, dearest daughter of mine?" I just rolled my eyes. He was really bad at sucking up. I started to brown the beef, and had Edward shred the lettuce. Cutting stuff up didn't require any taste buds for food. And the lettuce stayed chilled in his cold grip. The lettuce was also ridiculously uniform when Edward did it. After he had done the onions and tomatoes and I had warmed the tortillas, fixed Spanish rice and baked beans, dinner was ready. Edward had a smirk on his face throughout the entire thing. I didn't bother asking him about it, though it was bugging me. If he didn't tell me what was so funny by the end of the night, I would ask.

"How was your visit with Renee?" Charlie asked.

"Umm…It was…just fine."

"It went that great, huh?" He said with raised eyebrows. I didn't answer. Mercifully, Edward changed the subject.

"Alice wants to take Bella out to Portland for a shopping weekend on Friday. She's been dying for a new wardrobe." Charlie practically choked on his sixth taco. Maybe he wasn't that merciful.

"And where will you be? In the next room?" He said in outrage.

"Of course not, sir. I'm going camping this weekend, and they're going to be in Oregon." Apparently Charlie had forgotten that Forks and Portland were not neighbors.

"Well, she just got back from Arizona, I don't want her to be leaving the state again so soon." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Alice let herself in, and came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Charlie." She said glumly. Her lip was quivering, and she looked absolutely pitiful.

"Oh, Alice! What's wrong?" He stood up in the middle of a taco, and put his arm around her. He led her over to his chair and pushed her down into it. She put her elbows on the table and her hands on her head.

"It's just that everyone is going camping this weekend. I want to go, but I don't have the right clothes for it. Everything is all ripped and I would just be so cold." Only Alice could make a lack of clothes for a two day camping trip worthy of tears. "And I can't go alone. What fun would that be? Rosalie and Esme all are excited, because they get to go on the trip." Charlie was starting to break down. No, forget starting. He was already opening his mouth to suggest I go with her.

"Well, Bella could go with you. I suppose that's alright, since Edward will be gone." Alice raised her head, her expression completely different. The previously quivering lips were now spread out in a huge grin. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Really Charlie? You mean it?" She stood and jumped up to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a brilliant shade of red and smiled sheepishly. I was biting my lip trying not to burst out laughing. Charlie would do anything Alice asked. Even if she weren't such a good liar, he would still do anything. Edward turned to me and gave me his perfect, crooked smile. Knowing Edward, there was no trip, either shopping or camping. I was just going to spend a weekend with my family.

"Well, we should get going. I need a ride home from Edward. Carlisle dropped me off on his way to work." That was inconvenient. I was going to have to wait longer before I saw him again. Alice didn't really need a ride home. She could probably run home faster than drive home. If they kept in a reasonable speed. Like, below 120 miles an hour.

The rest of the night passed slowly. I didn't have any homework, and it had been ages since my last trip to the bookstore. What Edward had found so funny was still bugging me. I ended up watching a few cooking shows with Charlie for a while, but that got boring quickly. Finally after two Alton Browns, two Emerils, and a Paula Dean he went to bed. I went upstairs and waited for Edward to come. Within a few minutes he was climbing gracefully through my window. I catapulted myself into his arms. It had been a long four hours.

"Miss me?" He snickered.

"Not at all." I said sarcastically, before I pulled him into a kiss I knew wouldn't be long enough…

He pulled away just before I got too dizzy to stand. I grabbed my P.J.s and he slung me onto his back. My stomach dropped as we fell from my window. It was crazy to drop two stories without a safety harness. Of course, Edward was better than a safety harness.

The wind on my face was cool and crisp. I could barely tell we were moving. The trees created a black wall on either side of us. He turned into the break in the wall that I could barely see when I was driving in my ancient truck at a reasonable speed. In seconds, we were in their driveway. He dashed up the stairs and into the living room. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch, talking at vampire speed and volume. They stopped as when they realized I was there.

"Hi Bella." Alice said with a smile.

"Hey Alice. Do you mind telling me why you made Edward leave so early?"

"Charlie was going to have a talk with you and he changed his mind about an hour after we left." I raised my eyebrows. What could be so important that Edward couldn't be there to hear it?

"Well Bella, he was going to talk to you about your relationship, with this dear brother of mine…. But he changed his mine." I could feel warmth spreading through my cheeks.

Rosalie started snickering.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just funny that you find something as trivial as that so embarrassing."

"Well I don't have a hundred years of experience to help me." I snapped. She just started laughing harder. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Edward. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing. I should've known that he would have been fully knowledgeable about Charlie's plan, and didn't even warn me. I was going to have to talk to him about that tonight.

"Oh hello, Dear." Esme said as she walked into the room. "Staying the night?" She asked. I nodded.

"I just missed you guys too much." I said jokingly. But that was true enough. Esme smiled back. I was starting to get tired, and it must have shown on my face because Edward lifted me up and started towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Bella!" I heard several voices downstairs call out.

"Goodnight!" I called back. I barely raised my voice. They could've heard me if I whispered.

He set me down on the bed he had put in his room a few weeks ago. It was huge, with dark blue comforters and pillows, the same color blue Edward likes on me. He pulled back the comforter and tucked me in. After I got situated in his absurdly comfortable bed, he laid down next to me. I was asleep in minutes, feeling utterly content in his arms.

Like I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I'm kinda having a bit of writers block right now, and since I've only gotten a few reviews, (Seriously, you guys. Four?) I'm gonna end it. I'm sorry, but I just have no inspiration, and my plot bunny ran out on me.**


End file.
